


Cross My Heart

by SugarSyringe



Series: Love? Whats that? (France x Reader) [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarSyringe/pseuds/SugarSyringe
Summary: Traveling was something you had been planning since you were 16; You didn't expect a fairytale, didn't want to find true love, but wanted to appreciate the beauty of the world. On your first day in the city of lights you meet a charming man who calls himself Francis, and he offers to show you his home country.





	Cross My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This was just for fun, a sort of rewrite of a story I made in 2012 and posted to Deviantart, which I titled "Love? Whats that?" which i suppose remains the title. This story is close to my heart, in a strange way, as the first story i wrote I felt I should do some justice.

Paris is a gorgeous city, with dazzling light and streets that smell like fresh baked bread, the city of love many call it. You just arrived, leaving the airport with your luggage and a excited look on your face, the setting sun makes you look as if you were glowing. You were determined to make the best of this trip. Traveling was something you had been planning since you were 16; You didn't expect a fairytale, didn't want to find true love, but wanted to appreciate the beauty of the world. You're friend moved to France years ago to move in with her girlfriend, although you've lost touch with her, you thought if she could do it so could you. You planned to stay for a year in the city of lights.

You were jetlagged, you looked tired too, desperately trying to find the address of the penthouse your parents bought for you, with a view of the Eiffel Tower. Although sappy you wanted to appreciate it. You begged them to find a cheap apartment, not wanting them to waste their money on you, but they insisted, as a birthday gift, they said, that way you could return to paris after you left.

You do manage to find it, you talk to the landlord first in broken french, which you were very apologetic for and said so many times, and then took the elevator up, and unlocking the door to your new home. Upon arrival you see that the boot room had a yellow glass sliding door, that you could walk onto the roof through, and to the right was a small kitchen, enough room to cook and store food, across from it was a pantry, and further down the hall was a turn to the living room, and if you continued straight, a dining room, with two doors on two walls, enter through one and leave through another to enter a large living room, and a seperate bathroom.  
To the left of the boot room was a laundry room, and three bedrooms, two with their own bathrooms, all of it pre furnished with everything your parents thought you needed. You felt extremely overwhelmed, how could your parents afford this?

You start to unpack in one of the rooms, it was smaller than the others, you felt more at home in it, you plug your phone in and begin to google activities to do, although you wanted to take a nap you were extremely excited to explore your new city.

Not much you were in the mood for, really, why not take a walk to the Eiffel Tower? Anything to get out of the house. You finish setting your room up, plug in your laptop and get all the clothes you packed with you put away. You shower, change into clean clothes, and get a bag of necessities, charger, jacket, whatever you thought you may need on the walk, really just the bag you brought on the plane with you.

 

It took awhile, but you could see it, the Effiel tower, however it still wasn't close enough for you to stop walking, but you could see the tourists crowding around it like ants, you may have underestimated the distance from your home to the Eiffel Tower; you'll call a cab next time. By time you reach the base you're exhausted, doubling over to catch your breath you laugh at yourself, and stand up again soon after. You're in awe at the size of it, when you looked up you almost felt dizzy, with the clouds seeming to spiral around the point that touched the sky

"Beau n'est-ce pas?" 

You almost jump, and then look around yourself, to your left stood a blond man with long hair and blue eyes, staring at the tower. You become slightly panicked, the thing is, you learned French, you didn't just come here unprepared, but you often needed time to process it, you weren't a master and prefered english. You hoped he could speak english, but to be safe you replied in French

"Ah, uh.. Je suis n'est pas français?" You hoped you said that right.

He chuckles. "I can tell." He smiles at you in a charming way, it made your heart leap. 

"My first day in France" you thought "and I'm already getting kidnapped"

He says something you don't quite catch as you think of all the horrible ways this could end, he looks at you quizzingly, and you do the same he notices and chuckles again.

"I said 'Beautiful, isn't it', my name is Francis. Are you here alone?"

You smile nervously, "No." you lied "Im travelling with my friend, a real beefy guy y'know, not to be messed with.." you could cringe at yourself for saying that, who would believe that?

He raises a brow confused, then he gasps "Oh! Oh no I'm not trying to scare you." Your face becomes warm, embarrassed. "I promise, ma chère, I just like to meet the people who visit my country" 

"Sorry, I'm just nervous is all. uh, My name is (y/n)." You stick your hand out, in a way to make amends and just in general shake hands.

"Nice to meet you." He smiles "Would you like me to show you around?"

You think for a moment, "Promise not to kill me?" you ask, laughing slightly.

"Cross my heart." He places his right hand above his heart and raises his left hand. 

You smile "Then of course.”


End file.
